Let Her Go
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: It's Janet's wedding day and Jack is having a hard time accepting she belongs to someone else. He tries to be happy and courageous but he has moments where his inner emotions overcome him. Slight alteration as Vicky is not in this piece. I never cared for her. One shot.


"Come on Terri, is Janet really a girl that can sweep a guy of his feet?"

There was a question that would haunt me. How in the world could I ask such a question? Of course Janet Wood could have any guy she wanted. She is a beautiful person. I'm not even talking about looks here, although she really is a gem on the outside. She has the most kind, loving soul I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She could be a hard-ass when needed be but even then her kindness couldn't help but show through. Kind of like when she told me earlier how if I made her cry she would kill me. I would never try and make you cry, honey, I hate seeing you cry.

I guess I would have to not let her emotions show they were bothering me. By the time I got her up to the altar, tears were brimming in her eyes already. I didn't want to leave her alone up there. Okay, of course Phillip was up there, but I just really wanted to be there for her. I kissed her hand out of respect for Phillip, although I wouldn't have minded giving her one last lip kiss as a single woman. I guess that's just my life. Having the right time to do something and always managing to not show up when it counts. The whole ceremony was a blur until I saw them kiss. I tried to act happy for her.

"You take good care of her now," I said to Phillip, shaking his hand after they were officially married. Yes, take care of her like I should have done. I finally got to Janet and threw my arms around her. As much as I wanted to hold on to her, I had to let her go or else I would have broken down and sobbed. I needed her to know that I was at least trying to put on my best face and be happy for her.

This test would only get harder as we make our way down to Mr. Furley's for their reception. Cheapskate Furley must really love her because I could tell he spent a lot on this party. Champagne, sandwich platters, cheese platters, a spiked punch bowl that was as big as his ego. He even got a brand new radio system that at full volume could sound like a live band. That was okay with me, especially by the time Janet asked me to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Janet asked, using my own question from years ago against me.

"You know it, babe," how was I to say no to this lovely bride?

Of course it had to be a slow song. It was "_Moon River_" by Andy Williams. We began to dance close to each other as the first verse began to be sung. Andy's voice boomed low and almost melancholy-like and that was when I noticed something began to feel wet on my cheek.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"I'm so happy. So happy you could be here for me," she replies, as she kisses my cheek back.

"Hey, you're my huckleberry friend," I say, hoping to make her laugh. It does the trick and she looks up at me with a smile. I smile back at her and give her that lip peck I've been wanting to give her.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"You can kiss me, honey. It's okay."

"No, I'm not really apologizing for that. I'm apologizing for being such a jerk. Like when you first met Phillip and me being in denial of you sweeping a guy off his feet."

"Forget it, Jack. I've forgotten about it until you brought it up just now."

"Well, in that case. I'm happy you're happy. Thank you for being there for me these past eight years."

"I have a lot to thank you for, too. Especially for taking care of me."

"I don't think I ever did much."

"Well you have. You don't know your own good, Jack Tripper."

"What can I say," she could always make me feel good. "I loved you first."

"I'm eternally grateful for that," she says, giving me another cheek kiss. I can only kiss her cheek back as I hand her back to her husband. He only seems to happy about that. Why wouldn't he? Oh Phillip, please do everything I would do if I could be in your shoes.


End file.
